Veela: A story unlike any others
by Aira Silver
Summary: Draco is a veela and he knows who his mate is. Only Draco can't tell them because of the war and for their safety. How will he cope? And how will his mate, Harry Potter, take it once he finds out? That is if Harry ever finds out.


**Veela: A story not like any others**

(I hope)

AN: I got this idea from reading other veela stories. Hope I didn't take anything from anyone's story. If I did I'm sorry. I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. JK Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros, etc do. This is slash, if you don't like, don't read. Please review and tell me what you think.

Jessi (Silver)

Summary: Draco is a veela and he knows who his mate is. Only Draco can't tell them because of the war and for their safety. How will he cope? And how will his mate, Harry Potter, take it once he finds out? That is if Harry ever finds out.

**Harry:**

The first time I realized something was wrong with Malfoy was when he walked right past me. Usually he stops to jeer and try to goad me into a fight. But for once he walked by not looking (except for a quick glance) or saying anything to Ron, Hermione, or myself. I just stared not hearing anything Ron was saying until he waved a hand in front of my face.

Once they had my attention again Hermione asked the question we where all wondering. Why did Malfoy just walk by? Ron suggested it was because of his father had been in Azkaban. I privately disagreed and so did Hermione because she pointed out that Malfoy would have attacked if he was still mad.

Ron argued back that he was right, leaving me to walk along to Potions listening to them argue. They get like this all the time. Every time one of them says something the other dislikes they argue. And let me tell you hearing about them arguing and actually seeing them argue is two different things. I wish they stop and just admit they like each other. It gets to damn annoying when they do it day in and day out, especially if you're in the middle of them when they start, like I am most of the time.

Potions turned out to be slightly...weird. Snape practically ignored the Gryffindors. He kept his eyes on the Slytherins, Malfoy especially. Neville for once did well in the class. So well in fact that Snape, when he finally looked over at us, didn't have anything to say. We left Potions for once with no points taken and wondering about Snape and the Slytherins.

The rest of the day passed by with even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs wondering what was up with the Slytherins. Professor Dumbledore finally spoke up about it at supper.

Dumbledore told the school that the Slytherins were joining us in the fight against Voldemort. He also explained that the Slytherin dorms were being closed off for the rest of the year and that they were being paired off in the other three houses. It was for the Slytherins safety because some Slytherins weren't joining them. "Anyone who has a problem with this come see me at my office. The password is Wheezes Candy." Dumbledore spoke with a grim look before smiling again, "Seventh-fifth year Slytherins will be with Gryffindor, fourth-third with Hufflepuff and second-first with Ravenclaw. That is all, enjoy your supper."

I turned back to my food still trying to comprehend that my worst enemy (next to Voldemort that is) would be living with my housemates and myself for the rest of the year. Ron was practically steaming while Hermione was thinking out loud that this would give us a good opportunity to see what the Slytherins were really like. Seamus brought all our thoughts to the front when he asked whey we wanted to know what they were like. Hermione shook her head at us and turned to Ginny. Ginny just smirked before starting to talk about guys. We ignored them and finished eating.

**Draco:**

He did it; the stupid old man actually did it. I don't believe he actually broke our house up. Sure it was for our safety but still... That is not the only reason. The stupid old man found out my secret and decided to help me out.

What secret you might wonder? That I'm a veela. Not only am I one but I've known who my mate was since the end of last year. I came into my inheritance over the summer but never really looked for my mate since I already knew. My father wanted me to but I refused. He let it go but when I started to fidget, wanting my mate, he told me to go look. I did but not in the way he wanted.

To my father's surprise and my mother's amusement I took out a crystal ball, and after whispering my mate's name, it glowed. I showed it to my parents calming from just seeing my mate. My father stared then asked me how I knew they were my mate. I shrugged and glanced at my mother who smiled.

She told my father that he knew before ever came into his inheritance. But he countered it was because he had fallen in love with her. "Why can't Draco be in love with his mate also? It does make the changes easier you know." My mother smirked.

My father sighed and said it was time to join the light. My mother and I grinned at each other as my father went to contact my godfather. Dumbledore was informed of our decision and my inheritance. We joined the light and my father became another spy for Dumbledore. My housemates soon packed my house because they denied Voldemort and needed a safe place to stay. We used my inheritance as an excuse and my parents said they see all of us off to Hogwarts. Which is why I found myself following the Gryffindors to their tower.

**Harry:**

Malfoy is quiet as I walk beside him. Don't ask me how that happened because I don't know. Professor McGonagall is leading us because she is going to give us a lecture when we get to the tower. I'm not worried about it right now. What I am worried about is why I'm sticking close to Malfoy. I can't seem to move away and even if I could I don't want to move. I don't even like him! He's a stupid git who has a great arse and beautiful gold-silver hair I want to run my hands through. His gray eyes have a dangerous glint in them, a glint that wants me to stare into them all day. That can make me melt into a pile of a giggling, blushing boy.

Shit! What the fuck is wrong with me? Malfoy isn't beautiful, he's gorgeous...Oh fuck!

**Draco:**

McGonagall finally stopped thank god. I was getting lost just trying to figure out where we were. This is weird, the password is Veela Friendship, the same as the Slytherins except it's backwards, FriendVeela Ship. Don't tell me that Dumbledore did it on purpose. I swear I'm going to kill that meddling old man if Voldemort doesn't.

The only good thing out of moving in with the Gryffindors is that I get to spend more time with my mate. Yes, it's a Gryffindor and I'll kill anyone who hurts them.

McGonagall finally starts to speak. God I'm bored, she is so boring. I already know half this stuff. "Seventh-fifth year boys will be rooming together with their Gryffindor counterparts, same with the girls. Please show everyone respect, you will be living with them for the rest of the year. Though you are living together you will still be at different tables and Quidditch teams will still be four. The only major difference is your schedules. Slytherins will be going along with the Gryffindors. The rest of the Slytherins will follow their host houses schedules." McGonagall turned and left the common room.

I looked around and found myself relaxed. The Gryffindor common room is warm and inviting. Compared to my cold and angry common room theirs is magical.

**Harry:**

What is up with Malfoy? He doesn't even seem to notice me standing beside him. In fact you could almost say he's relaxed. I say almost because it's kind of hard for Malfoy to be relaxed. He never seems to be, always cool and collected. I look around at my housemates and the Slytherins. Thanks to be that no one has seemed to notice me standing beside Malfoy. Now to get away from him.

I don't know why but it pains me as I leave him and head over to Hermione and Ron. They're talking to Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson who glance at me as I walk up. I nod to them and tell Hermione and Ron that I'm going up early cuz I'm tired. In reality I want to just curl up with my pillow and cry myself to sleep. It's been a year since Sirius died but it still hurts, like now.

**Draco:**

I've been living with my mate for two months now and it's killing me. Sure, I have them in the same house but it's not the same. Plus, the fact that I can't tell them because of the war and it's for their safety. This is killing me little be little. I want to kiss them, I want to protect them, I don't want anyone else near them, and most of all I just want to love them.

My mate is always with me and that is hurting me because I can't touch them, to show them how much they mean to me. I see all these couples, including Weasel and Granger, and wish I can be with my mate out in the open. At least I know my mate isn't with anyone, otherwise the school would find them with one less student. No one touches my mate and gets away with it, no one.

I want to tell them how I feel. I want to shout it to the world; I want to kill Voldemort for wanting to hurt my mate. Do you realize who it is now? Yup, the famous Harry Potter is my mate. That's why I can't tell the world. Dumbledore and everyone else who knows don't want Voldemort to have leverage over him, namely me. Like I let them kidnap me and use me as leverage. If they even think about taking him instead as leverage they won't get very far. At least alive, I might let the other death eaters find the kidnappers. But only to know their hide out and surprise them when they have their guard down.

If and when Harry finds out I hope he takes it well. I don't want him to hate me; I want to become his friend and somewhere in the future his lover/husband. But knowing him the way I do and our relationship for the past six almost seven years that is a hope that can only happen in my dreams. No matter how much I want this dream to come true I have resounded myself to trying to be normal. Trying to get through this life without Harry by my side and knowing that he may very well never be. Which is killing me little by little, I need him and no one except my parents understand how much I need him. Even if it is only to see him and touch him whenever I can get away with it.

Classes have actually got to be normal. I'm used to having the Gryffindors always with me and actually have started to help Longbottem with potions. My godfather is actually learning to be nicer to them, mostly because he knows if he doesn't and Harry gets hurt from this I will hurt him badly.

As for my father and mother they are doing as well as they can be under this situation. Voldemort knows about the Slytherins moving in with the other houses. Father and Snape told him it was a way to keep a better eye on the light side. In reality it is easier for us to tell Dumbledore about any plans our parents give us and let him help us figure out something to do along those plans so no one gets hurt or we don't lose too many in the process. We are all learning how to defend ourselves and are taking turns watching out for Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Thought the teachers are trying their hardest to protect us students the war is affecting us. We lost Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Pansy, Millicent, the Patil twins, and Hannah have lost one or both of their parents. The Weasels still have all of their family but no one knows for how long. Fleur Delacour is dead and Bill Weasley is almost dead, he's barely hanging on. If anything happens to Harry I die. I don't want to live without him and I'm to afraid to actually live with him because of Voldemort.

God, I hope this war ends soon. I can't take much more of this, hiding my feelings for Harry from him and everyone else. I need to tell him how I feel. I need to have him tell me that it was worth it, that it will be alright. Please God, please let him live through this. I need him, I can't live without him. He's my soul, everything to me. I need him, his love especially.

**Harry:**

Two days, I have two days until I face Voldemort face to face. I be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I'm scared to death, I can't keep doing this, avoiding him. I need to tell Mal...Draco how I feel. I love him and I don't want to go out and die without telling him.

I walk into the common room and go over to Draco. He's showing Ron, Ginny (who wanted to learn for next year), and Neville how to do this one potion Snape had us doing. "Malfoy, can I talk to you? Alone?"

He glances up and nods. Excusing himself he leads me up to the room we share with the other seventh year boys. I shut the door and put a silencing spell on it. I don't want anyone coming in and interpreting us.

He looks at me and then speaks, his voice running over me and making me sign. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Potter?"

I sit on my bed and run a hand through my hair nervously. Suddenly I'm to choked up to speak. Draco glances at me and walks over. Placing a hand on my forehead he frowns before going to speak again. I stop him the only way I know how. I kiss him.

**Draco:**

He's kissing me. Oh Merlin, Harry Potter is kissing me! Does he kiss well for only kissing a couple of others. Okay no thinking about that, think about kissing Harry and not stopping. Maybe if I'm lucky he feels the same way I do. And I'm not talking about my Veela blood being in love with Harry Potter, my wizard side is also in love with this beautiful, selfishness, innocent creature.

**Harry:**

I can't believe what I'm doing. Kissing Draco is bad especially when any of our roommates can come up at any time. But he's to addictive to stop, Merlin is his a really good kisser. But I better stop, I brought him up here to tell him how I feel not kiss the daylights out of him.

I pull away and he's looking like I did something even worse than stop kissing him. I take a deep breath and start to talk, praying to every deity out there that I don't mess up and make a fool out of myself. "Malfoy I brought you up here not just to make out with you. I have something to say and I hope you won't take it wrong. Ever since you and the other Slytherins moved into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw I have actually found out that your house isn't how everyone portrays you. You have hearts, you're exactly like us, and if we look deep enough we can see that you are not at all closed off. In your own ways you are kind and caring.

"I started to look and watch everyone, yourself especially. Every time I saw you and heard your voice I grew weak. When you weren't near I was fugitive, angry, and jealous. I fell for you and fell hard. I love you Draco Malfoy." I took a deep breath and looked at him, trying to read his expression.

**Draco:**

Oh my god! Oh my god! He...he loves me. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, my beautiful, courageous mate loves me! This makes it so much easier to tell him who he is to me. That we will spend an eternity together and nothing can break us apart. Not even Voldemort will, I will follow him to death and beyond. That is after I kill the fucking snake-man and his followers for hurting Harry.

Even as I look at him to say this he's running. I run after him and down the stairs but he's halfway across the room by the time I get to the bottom of the stairs. Damn it, I can't let him leave to face Voldemort without telling him! "Harry! Wait, I'm sorry!" I shout, ignoring the looks I was receiving.

**Harry:**

I turn to face him, not caring that I had tears coursing down my cheeks. "It's alright, I understand. You don't feel the same way I do but I had to tell you. I didn't want to die without letting you know. I'm sorry though, I ruined your life. I should have not told you."

I stepped out of the portrait and turned to Draco. "I'm not fighting Voldemort now because it's the right thing to do. I'm fighting him so you and everyone else can get on with your lives, Draco. Everyone person can live in peace with their family, friends, soul mates, and children in the future if, no when I defeat Voldemort. That is why I'm fighting him. I'm sorry once more for kissing you but I'm not sorry for saying I love you. Because I do, you mean everything to me, you are the reason I breathe and no matter what happens from here I'll never stop loving you." I turned and walked out of sight of the common room. Every single person in the tower was quiet and just watched as I left.

**Draco:**

I fell to the ground and started to cry, ignoring everyone. Pansy ran over and hugged me, whispering that it would be okay. How can it? The love of my life, my soul mate is going to face Voldemort and possibility die. Plus, he thinks I don't love him when he's the light of my life. Can't he see what he means to me, how much I would do anything to take his place just so he doesn't have to worry. I don't want him to fight Voldemort but this is his destiny. Please, please come back to me, Harry. I need you so much, I can't get through this life without you. Please come back safe. I love you Harry, be careful.

**Harry:**

I stand here facing Voldemort. People are dying and fighting all around us but right here there is only the two of us. I think of my parents, of Draco, of everyone who died by Voldemort's hand and gave their lives to protect their families. I grow angrier and my magic starts to grow also. Voldemort smirks and gathers his own magic. Pulling out our wands we both shouted the spell at the same time. "Avada Kedavra!"

The spell through me backwards but I scrambled to my feet in time to see Voldemort scream as he died. Not understanding why I was still alive and Voldemort died he looked up and gasped. Standing around me in a circle of light and love was every single person who had died by Voldemort's hand or by one of his Death Eaters. In front of the circle, right in front of me was my parents and Cedric. Turning to face me my parents smiled before they and the rest of the circle disappeared. I blacked out, seeing Sirius's face as the last thing for a long time.

ï«ï¡ïªï¤ï«ï¡ïªï«ï¤ïªï¡ï«ï¤ï¦ï«ï¤ïªï«ïªï«ïªï«ïªï¤ï¡ï«ï¦ï¤ïªï¡ï«ïªï¤ï«ïªï¦ï¡ï«ï¤ïªï¡ï«ï¬ïªï¤ï¦ï«ï¬ï¤ï«ï¬ï¡ïªï¤ï«ïªï«ï¡ïªï¤ï¦ï«ïª

When I came to it was to see a worried Draco standing beside me and running a hand through my hair. I smiled gently making him cry out my name in relief. Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, and Madam Pomfrey came running up and Remus gave me a hug. Madam Pomfrey shooed everyone but Draco out and looked me over. When she had been satisfied she allowed them to come back in. With them came the Weasley family, along with a recovered Bill, Hermione, Blaise, and Neville. When they were all comfortable Dumbledore told me what had gone on after I fell unconscious.

Draco had found me a few minutes after Voldemort had died and carried me up to the hospital wing. The Death Eaters had been rounded up and taken into custody and I was being called the hero of the wizarding world. Thankfully the only ones to die that night were Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and some of the army Voldemort had gotten on his side.

When Dumbledore had finished speaking I told them my story. When I got to the part of the circle I choked and had to take a deep breath before finishing. Dumbledore wasn't surprised and when Mr. Weasley commented on it, the headmaster just smiled. "I thought so. When their wands met Harry's pulled out the people Voldemort and his Death Eaters killed. Instead of disappearing they stayed around to protect Harry. It was because of them that Harry was able to kill Voldemort. By the way Harry, I know this hurts but was Sirius the last person you saw?"

**Draco:**

How dare he?!? Dumbledore knows that Harry is still grieving for Sirius. I'm going to kill him if he hurt Harry with his statement. But even as I go to tell the stupid old git off Harry starts to speak. "Yes he was. Why do you ask?"

Dumbledore just smiled making all of us stare at him in surprise. "Sirius is alive. You saw him last and because he hadn't actually died. He was coming to get you but when he saw Draco he left after making sure you were fine." Turning he stood and striding over to the door opened it.

Sirius Black, my second cousin, came inside and immediately went to Harry's side. Harry started to cry as he hugged Sirius. I reacted quickly and jumping up confronted the old man. "What did you do to him? Why is he crying? I swear to Merlin you old git if Harry's hurt I'll kill you. Got it?"

The old man just laughed as my godfather pulled me away. "Calm down Draco. Potter's fine, just happy to see Black. You really need to tone down on your protectiveness. You're going to scare away anyone who comes to see Potter if you don't."

"I know Uncle Sev. I'm just worried." I admitted turning back to my mate and his friends.

Harry was looking at me strangely from inside his godfather's embrace and Remus Lupin's. "What's up with you Draco? Why is Sna...Professor Snape telling you to tone it down? And protectiveness?"

I sigh and walking over sit down beside him, taking a hand in my own. "I'm a veela and you're my mate. And before you ask I'm not kidding. Uncle Sev knows that and he also knows that I'm in love with you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before but it was for your safety and my own. Plus, if the rest of the wizarding world knew Voldemort would have found out sooner or later. Please don't hate me." I pleaded, not noticing that everyone was watching us.

**Harry:**

Hate him? How can I hate someone I love with all my soul? I didn't answer and he starts to turn away. Without thinking I reach out, grab his head, pulled him around to face me, and kissed him deeply. He tastes as good as before, even better.

When we finally pull out of the kiss it's to see everyone leaving. Sirius, seeing my panic, came over and kissed me on the forehead. Promising to come back soon he and Remus left, leaving me alone with Draco. I panicked again but Draco soothed me and we went back to kissing.

Lying on the bed, kissing my soul mate, I smiled against his lips. Pulling away Draco grinned and scooted backwards taking me with him. We cuddled on the bed just content to hold each other.

True to his word Sirius, Snape, and Remus came back. They joined us on the bed and we all listened as Draco, with Snape's help, explained about veelas and us. When he was finished I fell into a catnap, knowing that for once I was loved and protected.

ï«ï¡ïªï¤ï«ï¡ïªï«ï¤ïªï¡ï«ï¤ï¦ï«ï¤ïªï«ïªï«ïªï«ïªï¤ï¡ï«ï¦ï¤ïªï¡ï«ïªï¤ï«ïªï¦ï¡ï«ï¤ïªï¡ï«ï¬ïªï¤ï¦ï«ï¬ï¤ï«ï¬ï¡ïªï¤ï«ïªï«ï¡ïªï¤ï¦ï«ïª

It's been two years since that day and I love every minute of it. Draco and I by now are together and happy as can be. Snape is with Remus and Sirius, surprise, surprise. For some reason Remus has taken them both on as his mates and they don't hate each other. I was surprised but Draco wasn't. When I asked him, he said Snape had a crush on them both and he was just glad they worked it out. So am I now that I see them all the time, we live right beside them.

The Weasley's are fine, Ginny married Seamus, Ron and Hermione are married also. The rest of the family is single but happy. I think they are just thankful to finally get rid of Voldemort. I know I am, I want to spend time with my family and not have to worry about dying every day.

Most of all I'm thankful to have Draco and the children we adopted. I love my life and I'm at peace for once. I might hate Voldemort for taking away my parents but I am thankful that he gave me one thing. Someone who would never leave me no matter what happened, Draco.


End file.
